


(podfic) This is What's Happening

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam volunteers to be a chaperone for his son's field trip to the zoo. And ends up with a date for his trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) This is What's Happening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is What's Happening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751939) by [asimplewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk). 



Hope you enjoy it. Find it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8k4o6omf94z26qs/samdarcy.wav)


End file.
